This invention relates to a shelf bracket and, in particular, to a shelf bracket which can be of extruded material.
There have been proposed various forms of shelf brackets which are adapted to be connected to a surface and which have a forwardly opening mouth which is adapted to receive the inner edge of a shelf and it is to brackets of this type that the present invention specifically relates.